The ongoing development, maintenance, and expansion of air traffic control systems involve an increasing number of unmanned aerial vehicles, autonomous aerial vehicles, and drones (collectively referred to as drones). This can present a challenge in managing the number of drones in the airspace. Replicating the existing model of air traffic control used in commercial aviation may not be scalable given the expected number of drones which will likely exceed the capacity of any current air traffic control systems.
Further, despite the fact that autonomous drone navigation is currently possible, there is no solution preventing over congestion of certain areas. When the number of drones in a certain section of the airspace increases, the chances of collisions and accidents increase even if the drones have ways to detect and avoid collisions.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.